Musical Menace of Markawasi
As well as being a medical doctor, Raul Rios Centeno of Lima, Peru has a keen interest in the world of unexplained phenomena. It is presumably through this intriguing passtime that he knew of Scott Corrales, and concluded that he would be the best individual to which to tell the incredible story of an unfortunate patient who came to see him with a bizarre medical complaint. As the story unfolded, Corrales slowly began to speculate that the afflicted woman had somehow visited another dimension in time or space. Close Encounter Camp-Out The patient in question, who remained unnamed in the doctor's report presumably due to confidentiality protocols, came to see Dr. Centeno in the distressing state of partial paralysis. Centeno identified her condition as what is known as hemiplegia, but stated to Corrales that this diagnosis seemed not to make much sense. Upon undergoing a CAT (Computed Tomography Scan) examination, it was found that there were no obvious signs of brain trauma which could potentially cause hemiplegia. The doctor clarified to Corrales that there was no swelling, discolouration, or bleeding vessels on the left hemisphere of her brain - and that no areas of the intact intracranial regions within her brain had been damaged. The only reasonable cause of the paralysis that could be found was the lack of electric current transmission within the left hemisphere discovered after an electroencephalogram (EEG) was taken. Thoroughly baffled by the case already, Centeno would only sink further into bewilderment when the patient in question began telling her bizarre story. She had apparently been camping in a campground near to the ancient Markawasi 'stone forest' region (a truly bizarre location surrounded by hints of Ancient Aliens-style prehistoric mystique) with some friends, when she and her group had become aware of some strains of music drifting towards them from the rocky region. They then noticed a small stone cabin, lit from the inside with torches - and they could see some figures dancing around inside it. Approaching it out of curiosity, the soon-to-be-hemiplegic woman noticed an odd cold feeling coming across her body as she got closer to the building, but ignored it at the time in favour of sticking her head through the open doorway to see what was going on within. She saw that the occupants of the odd little house were clad in 17th century clothing. As she tried to enter the room, she was promptly pulled out by one her friends - who had presumably sensed that something was very wrong with the situation. Presumably listening with wide eyes at this point, Centeno heard the anonymous woman go on to detail how a deathly feeling of numbness had penetrated one side of her body in the instant that she was pulled out of the cottage. Total paralysis of that side of her body then ensued - and although it is unknown how she was able to escape the scene and come to see Dr. Centeno - he was able to assure Corrales that she was now undergoing intense physical rehabilitation in Arzobispo Loayza National Hospital in Lima. Corrales believed that the unfortunate witness had almost entered another dimension, and wondered what would've happened if she had entered the cottage fully. Other sources have connected this bizarre tale to extraterrestrial activity, and at least one researcher has grouped it among time-slip cases. It seems to be one of those events which defies categorisation. window area marcahuasi also has a bunch of mysterious stone faces carved into the sides of the mountain (likely pareidolia) and an UFOnaut was photographed by a girl there in august 16, 1982: Sources Markawasi: Dimensions Beyond Our Own by Scott Corrales Time Travel Invasion by Rob Shelsky photograph and information about marcahuasi: personal research (humanoidlord) and correspondence with mexican ufologist santiago itturia Category:Case Files Category:Time Slip Category:Physiological Symptoms Category:Peru Category:Fae Category:Anomalous Buildings Category:Window area